


[Podfic] just to know you're there

by hnghh



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, F/F, Family Dynamics, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sleepy Cuddles, Snuggles for Nicky, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh/pseuds/hnghh
Summary: 5 + 1 fill for the kinkmeme prompt: The gang observes a few times that Joe has carried Nicky while Nicky was sleeping, picking him up out of the car after a mission, when he falls asleep at the table while reading his book etc[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	[Podfic] just to know you're there

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just to know you're there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349190) by [2manyboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyboys/pseuds/2manyboys). 



**Listen:** _[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mWtwGXBChETo7oLVJVWHnZnPak16kIOD/view?usp=sharing)_  
_(download in top right corner)_

 **Author:** [2manyboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyboys/pseuds/2manyboys)

 **Reader:** [hnghh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh)

 **Length:** 11:21

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please let the author know by leaving comments and kudos at the provided link. (I would also highly recommend you check our their other work, everything they write is just *chefs kiss* ) Thank you so much for listening :)


End file.
